


long as there are stars above you

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, OTP Feels, Wordcount: 100-2.000, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Even if he already had his answer in those bright-again green eyes he asked, "You love me, huh?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Even when there's times I can't love myself...doesn't mean my heart isn't full for other people."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	long as there are stars above you

When MacKenzie got out of the bathroom, he saw Dalton still tossing and turning on his bed. He'd heard the faint talking earlier when Dalton was recording that quick video for his Facebook but, well, so much for getting to sleep right after that. Not that he could blame him.

He crawled onto the mattress and locked his arms around his boyfriend's frame, which halted the wriggling and Dalton went limp with a sigh. "Can't sleep," he said in the tiny voice of knowing he was stating the obvious and being embarrassed about it.

"Doubt anybody can," MacKenzie kissed his cheek and carefully stroked up and down his sides to soothe. "These last weeks have been-"

"A shitstorm," Dalton interrupted and nuzzled in the crook of MacKenzie's shoulder, vulnerable and hiding away.

MacKenzie could've laughed at the blunt honesty if he didn't think it would make the younger man upset, but he still managed a knowing smile. "I was going to say a roller coaster, but shitstorm works too." Hands continued to pet and caress.

Dalton's breath over his skin was warm yet ragged. "Like, I know sooner or later one of us...but I can't..." He brought his hands to MacKenzie's arms and fingertips dug in.

Ooh, he felt that dig, more of an 'I'm going to die if I let go' possession than an 'I love you' possession. "Hey, hey, Dalt, it's OK," he scritched the back of Dalton's hair. "People still love you, I still love you-"

Dalton sniffed and pulled back so they were looking each other in eye. So haunted... "You're not scared? Even a little bit?"

MacKenzie felt his smile go crooked as he touched down the strong bridge of Dalton's nose. "Can't lie, it happens. But I'm still happy I've gotten my music out there and met some awesome people." Including one really special guy I've fallen in love with, he finished in his mind.

Dalton leaned to touch their foreheads together. At least his eyes had softened slightly. "Yeah..." He relaxed his hold and rolled on the mattress for MacKenzie to lie atop, making for soft laughs of contact. Things felt right again. Maybe Dalton had picked up on the thought as well, he could only imagine.

After a moment of quiet where movement had been limited to touching each other's arms or face, Dalton sighed. "Ugh, why is even a weekend apart feeling like torture?"

"Happens when you're in love?" MacKenzie ventured a guess and pecked that soft bottom lip.

Fortunately Dalton laughed and weaved his hands around the back of his boyfriend's neck. "Can we..."

MacKenzie raised his eyebrows slightly. He knew Dalton was asking for sex, but hadn't recalled him ever asking so shyly or for his question to trail off. If he was still feeling even a little sad- "You sure?"

Nod-nod. "You make me feel better, a lot."

Heck of a lot of power to have. MacKenzie tilted his head in for a slow kiss, moving carefully enough in case Dalton wanted to back out at any time. Tongue across the bottom lip before sucking it gently, flicker the tongue in his mouth soft and light. Taste of leftover tears and hurt he wanted to soothe away.

Dalton hummed into the kiss and returned every movement, hands sliding under the back of MacKenzie's collar. There was the 'I love you' possession. "So good..."

"Hmm-" MacKenzie broke the kiss for a moment and touched a strand of hair that had flopped over. "Anything in particular?..."

Dalton shook his head and reached to peel away the shirt. "Just love me," was the gentle plea.

That he could do forever if they wanted. MacKenzie leaned close for the air to hotly vibrate between them as hands glided over each other's bodies with the rustle of taking away confining cloth. Usually Dalton enjoyed being on top for at least the foreplay part, all frenzied kisses and frantic touches, but tonight it seemed he just wanted the headrush of pleasure and comfort without having to think too much. He lazily traced a pattern on the faint birthmarks on MacKenzie's shoulder while sleepy pale green eyes gazed.

"Mmm..." When MacKenzie was fully stripped down and prepped, he carefully locked their ankles together and cupped Dalton's face to stare in those eyes he adored. There was a slow spiral of emotions, something he knew Dalton could spend hours on tucking each one into their own box to properly analyze them. Fear was typically the easy one to point out and the hardest to make go away, but MacKenzie tried with all his love. With a silent kiss he began slowly rotating his hips, feeling the rasp of skin and muscle against each other before making the gentle push forward.

"Ooh-" Dalton's noise of pleasure was quickly swallowed by the kiss and he arched his hips in return. So gorgeous...

When MacKenzie broke the kiss to breathe, he watched Dalton's expression go sweetly slack, lips parted and eyes glazed over. It was a face he'd only seen a couple times when the younger man just wanted to completely forget about the outside world and be lost in a moment. He caressed through Dalton's hair and relished the scratch under his fingers.

Slowly their bodies bobbed and rode together in the perfect rhythm of being made for each other. Every so often there was a soft sound of reaction as someone would touch the other's face, lips, hair, kiss the crook of his neck, draw fingers over skin like the most precious canvas in the world. MacKenzie arched with a louder moan than intended when he felt what had to be a heart shape traced between his shoulder blades.

"Love you," Dalton murmured and kissed his forehead, lips pressing deeply like they wanted to leave a permanent mark there when MacKenzie already had one in his heart.

MacKenzie gave a low and shuddering sigh, lost in the feel of everything. This was their own little world away from the blinding spotlight and in the comfortable glow of love. Fingers lightly wove into Dalton's hair not to tug at it, because this wasn't the time for that now. He just wanted every inch of his boyfriend memorized under his touch. Dalton had to be feeling the same as he touched the hollow of MacKenzie's throat, fingers tapping lightly as if they were moving under a pulse. "Wow..."

MacKenzie managed a soft laugh in his haze of passion. "All for you," he whispered and sealed their lips close as hips continued to undulate.

Dalton's breath leaving his nose was as gentle as the feathery touch he gave to the back of MacKenzie's neck, fingers lightly brushing or drumming as they pleased. MacKenzie shut his eyes as a particularly warm wave of tenderness washed over his skin; he knew he didn't have to worry that he was just dreaming all this.

"Ahh-" Dalton kissed the corners of his eyes and mouth, more sweet possession. "'lmost..." MacKenzie nodded and anchored his hands to his boyfriend's hips. Safe and warm love...

Dalton shivered and shook underneath him, his breaths stuttering ever so sweetly. "Kenz...Kenz, oh my god-"

Beautiful tone of want that MacKenzie heard in his sleep sometimes. He took in a shuddering breath of his own and burrowed kisses in Dalton's neck before he came, heated enough for him to probably melt in a puddle of pure sweat. Dalton cried out in a glorious note and went completely slack with an arm still draped around his boyfriend's neck. It felt heavy in that moment but MacKenzie relished it. Wanted to feel him all over...

Dalton raked hands through his hair, and when MacKenzie opened his eyes again he could see rose-red blooms of pleasure on the young man's face. Perfection. "Hi," he breathed when speech was possible again and kissed each patch of warm skin.

"Hey..." Dalton lazily stretched his limbs but didn't get out from under MacKenzie's body. "That was great."

"Hmm." MacKenzie cupped that sweet face and let his thumbs rub around. Even if he already had his answer in those bright-again green eyes he asked, "You love me, huh?"

"Mhmm." Dalton kissed a thumbtip. "Even when there's times I can't love myself...doesn't mean my heart isn't full for other people."

True words. MacKenzie pecked another kiss and pulled off so they could hold each other while lying on their sides. Every limb was loose and relaxed and when they were skin-to-skin again he could feel their hearts in gentle rhythm like a lullaby.

Dalton sighed in contentment and rubbed his nose along MacKenzie's cheek. "C'n we get up a little early an' shower together?" he mumbled.

MacKenzie chuckled and nodded; if he was a pushover, then he was a pushover in love. "'night..." He linked his fingers at the small of Dalton's back to keep him close as he slowly drifted into beautiful dreams.


End file.
